Longlast: First Kiss
by Crimson S. Rose
Summary: ーSemua memori waktu itu, terpatri dalam benak mereka masing-masing. Membuat roda-roda kayu yang menyusun hati kecil mereka bergerak tanpa disadari. - AU. Shikamaru/Temari. dldr.


.

.

 **Longlast: First Kiss** by Crimson Scarlet Rose

 **Naruto** ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warn** : Modern-AU. Teenager. Roman again. Alur yang cukup cepat. Temari/Shikamaru. **DLDR**.

 _All hail ShikaTema canon! All hail!_

Bacanya pelan-pelan ya. Soalnya entah deh.

(•∨•;)/

.

.

* * *

"Memang kita _err_ ―punya suatu hubungan spesial seperti itu, Shikamaru?" Temari berkata ragu-ragu. Perempuan beriris jade ini menatap laki-laki berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi yang berdiri di sampingnya; setengah tak percaya.

Ia bertanya seperti itu karena sebelumnya, seorang pria tiba-tiba menggoda Temari di perjalanan pulangnya bersama Shikamaru dari tempat les. Ia terus mengikuti mereka walau Temari sudah mengusirnya pergi. Orang tersebut masih saja menempel dan menggombali gadis berparas cantik dan berambut pirang tersebut. Tanpa diduga, Shikamaru, temannya sejak kecil―yang benci hal-hal merepotkan—menghadapi pria aneh itu dan mengaku-aku dirinya sebagai pacar Temari. Awalnya pria aneh tersebut tak percaya, tetapi itu bukanlah suatu halangan bagi Shikamaru yang selalu memiliki paling sedikit satu rencana di dalam kepala jeniusnya. Pemuda ber-IQ 200 itu lalu mengancam dan akan melaporkannya pada polisi jika berani berbuat macam-macam. Lantas pria aneh berpakaian _ala_ pegawai kantoran yang baru pulang kerja itu, lari tunggang-langgan, kabur, tanpa berniat melirik ke belakang lagi. Padahal Temari mungkin bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri dengan tinjunya. Mungkin _sih_.

.

.

Shikamaru menghela napas, lalu menjawab pertanyaan yang Temari lontarkan, "Merepotkan, aku merasa kita punya," jawab pria bernama Shikamaru itu tak niat.

Temari hendak menjawab, namun bibir itu kembali terkatup. Tercekat. Ia merasa bermimpi dan akan bangung sebentar lagi. Tadi itu Shikamaru 'kan? Shikamaru yang sudah lama ia kenal dan benci hal-hal merepotkan. Kok bisa dia berkata begitu dengan enteng padanya? Temari mencubit pipinya agak keras. _Aw_. Terasa sakit. Ia yakin ini bukan mimpi.

Tentu saja perasaan gadis itu kini melambung tinggi. Ia merasa sangat senang. Dadanya kembang kempis, wajahnya menghangat, dan degup jantungnya terasa makin cepat. Gadis bernama Temari itu tersenyum tipis. Temari pikir Shikamaru adalah pria paling tidak peka sedunia versi dirinya. Dalam artian, Shikamaru mungkin tak menyadari perasaannya dari beberapa tahun lalu. Ternyata pria ini punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan perasaannya. Penantian Temari selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini tidak sia-sia. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kalau ia sedang berada di kamarnya, gadis itu pasti akan melompat-lompat girang seperti orang gila. Sayangnya ini di tempat umum dan ada Shikamaru bersamanya. Ia pasti memakai sikap _jaim-_ nya.

Fakta itu tentu membuat Temari bahagia, ralat, sangat bahagia dibandingkan ketika ia mengerjai Shikamaru saat pesta ulang tahun gadis itu yang ke-17; oh salahkan pria pemalas berambut nanas ini yang berani datang tanpa membawa kado. Temari tentunya misuh-misuh. Akhirnya, pemuda itu harus setuju untuk melakukan apapun yang Temari suruh. Hanya malam itu saja sih. Jadi budak semalam.

― _psst gadis itu meminta Shikamaru menciumnya psst―_

Mau tidak mau, Shikamaru harus mencium gadis itu. Ia tahu bahwa menolak bukanlah pilihan bagus. Apalagi ia sadar betul kalau gadis yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya ini keras kepalanya tiada dua. Oh iya, Shikamaru juga lupa membawa kado, mati sudah.

"Kau," lamat-lamat anak tunggal dari keluarga Nara itu berbicara, "jangan menyesal kalau ciuman pertamamu kuambil," Ia menyibakkan beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah tirus Temari. Jari-jari itu terasa dingin di pipi Temari yang hangat. Obsidian pria itu menatapnya malas.

"Aku," gadis itu menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Menyembunyikan iris jade-nya yang indah, "mungkin akan mengingat bahwa ciuman pertamaku begitu konyol, tidak romantis, dan kau juga melakukannya dengan terpaksa," Temari menghirup oksigen sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kukutuk kau supaya mengingat kejadian ini terus, .

"Ha?" Ekspresi kaget bercampur kesal terlukis jelas diguratan wajah Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu kemudian mendecak dan bergumam 'merepotkan'. Sebelum kedua tangan besar itu membingkai wajah Temari. Kehangatan menjalar di kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tak mengira bahwa kedua pipi gadis galak di hadapannya terasa sehangat ini. Kedua tangannya merasa nyaman saat menyentuh gadis itu. Wajah Temari―entah mengapa di mata Shikamaru saat itu―terlihat begitu manis. Tidak terlihat raut _jutek_ seperti yang biasanya gadis itu tunjukkan.

Jarak di antara wajah kedua insan ini semakin menipis. Deru napas satu sama lain saling menerpa permukaan wajah masing-masing. Ada sedikit keraguan dalam benak pemuda itu. Ia merasa tidak yakin. Ia bukan pacar Temari dan mungkin, ia juga bukan orang yang gadis itu kagumi. Oh ayolah, yang ada malah sebaliknya. Shikamaru-lah yang lebih sering memperhatikannya. Ia merasa bersalah memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau berhenti sekarang," masih menutup matanya, Temari berkata penuh peringatan, "Aku sudah bosan menunggu hadiahku dari tadi."

Seketika keraguannya hilang setelah mendengar perkataan Temari. Ah sudahlah, ini mungkin rejekinya. Shikamaru tersenyum miring walau Temari tak bisa melihatnya, "Cih, dasar perempuan egois yang merepotkan."

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Temari merasakan letupan dalam benaknya. Seperti sebuah kembang api yang meledak-ledak di angkasa. Panas membara, tetapi indah dipandang.

Teras belakang rumah Temari yang sepi―tempat di mana mereka berdua berada sekarang—disinggahi angin malam yang dingin. Ini sudah larut dan semua teman-temanya kecuali Shikamaru, telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ibunya sedang membereskan piring-piring di dapur. Gaara, si bungsu, sedang belajar di kamarnya. Kankuro menonton TV setelah membantu ibunya mencuci piring bekas makan teman-teman Temari. Ayahnya melembur di kantor dan akan pulang menjelang pagi nanti.

Ia berdiri di sini, bersama seorang pria yang ia kagumi dari dul dan memaksanya berciuman. Temari merasa bodoh saat itu.

Ciuman pertamanya tidak selembut atau semanis yang pernah dialami dan diceritakan teman-temannya. Sebuah ciuman yang Temari dapat dari Shikamaru (dengan paksaan dan tidak manis) malah membuat gadis itu hampir mati. Sebab, debaran gila pada jantungnya makin sulit dikontrol tiap ia berdekatan dengan pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu setelah pesta ulang tahunnya. Walau ia sudah mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin, namun tetap saja ia tidak berhasil mengontrol degup jantungnya yang abnormal.

.

.

Temari yang mengingat kejadian itu kemudian tertawa kecil. Shikamaru yang sudah beberapa langkah di depan Temari, memutar bola matanya dan bergumam macam-macam (ketika mendengar tawa tertahan milik Temari). Obsidiannya membulat sempurna ketika melihat gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat di hadapannya tersebut tiba-tiba menangis. Pelupuk mata Temari dipenuhi oleh kawanan kristal bening.

Otomatis Shikamaru kebingungan. Pemuda itu dari dulu tidak mengerti jalan pikiran seorang perempuan. Walaupun gadis di hadapannya ini sudah bersama dengannya dari kecil. Pikiran Temari itu lebih sulit ditebak daripada soal logaritma dan kalkulus yang sering ia kerjakan (itu terlalu mudah buatnya). Temari juga seorang perempuan dan pikiran perempuan itu sangat rumit menurut anak laki-laki Nara Shikaku ini.

Seperti kejadian setahun yang lalu, gadis itu meminta Shikamaru untuk menciumnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Menurut Shikamaru, permintaan ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Lalu esoknya di sekolah, gadis itu bersikap biasa seakan kemarin hanya angin lewat. Seperti Naruto yang tiba-tiba kentut di hadapannya lalu pergi dengan kata maafnya yang selewat. Padahal di rumahnya, Shikamaru mati-matian memikirkan bagaimana cara menghadapi Temari setelah insiden 'pemberian kado' itu. Soalnya, Shikamaru itu bukan pacarnya, kata sahabat dan teman yang selama ini melabeli dirinya pun sudah tidak cocok lagi. Akan tetapi, saat ia sampai di sekolah, gadis itu menyapanya seperti biasa dengan cengiran khasnya. Mereka juga jadi mengobrol santai tanpa pernah mengungkit-ungkit perihal ciuman itu. Ia merasa sesuatu melubangi hatinya; sedikit perasaan kecewa merengkuh benaknya.

Mungkin itu memang candaan Temari, sebagai hukuman untuknya yang tidak membawa kado. Padahal, itu ciuman pertama Shikamaru juga. Pemuda ini merasa dipermainkan. Sayangnya, bagaimana pun Shikamaru mencoba melupakan kejadian itu, ia malah berakhir dengan mengingat-ingat dan mengenangnya. Terjebak dalam memori-memori lama.

Sial, kutukan yang Temari rapalkan terlalu manjur.

.

.

"Oi, Temari," khawatir, pemuda itu mendekati gadis berkuncir empat tersebut, "kau sakit? Apa pria aneh tadi sempat melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Masih membisu sambil mengucek-ngucek kelopak matanya yang basah akibat air mata.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" itu yang Shikamaru tidak mengerti. Aneh, mengapa gadis itu tiba-tiba menangis setelah ia puas tertawa? Pemuda itu benar-benar heran, ia baru pertama kali lihat orang yang tertawa lalu beberapa detik kemudian menangis sampai bahunya bergetar begitu; Temari tidak terisak-isak tentunya.

Sayangnya jawaban dari pertanyaan Shikamaru tak kunjung datang. Gadis itu masih menunduk dan sibuk mengucek matanya (sebenarnya Temari malu terlihat lemah seperti ini di hadapan Shikamaru).

Kali ini Shikamaru sampai pada salah satu kesimpulan. Apakah perkataan pemuda itu sebelumnya menyinggung si sulung Sabaku? Oh perkataan sepihaknya yang mengaku bahwa ia pacar Temari dan hubungan spesial melebihi teman yang ia akui; walau sepihak sih. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka perkataan itu bisa membuat Temari sampai menangis.

Hei, apa pacaran dengan teman semasa kecil seperti dirinya itu begitu buruk? Apa setelah ini Temari akan membencinya? Shikamaru awalnya berkata seperti itu agar Temari menyadari perasaannya (pemuda iu tahu kalau Temari agak tumpul terhadap hal-hal macam ini). Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membebani Temari. Kalau gadis itu tidak suka, Shikamaru bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Sesak _sih_.

Shikamaru menghela nafas sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa bersalah, "Maafkan perkataanku yang sebelumnya, anggap saja itu cuma candaan―" kalimat yang meluncur dari pemuda itu terhenti oleh perkataan Temari yang melesat memotong perkataannya.

"Aku kira kau tidak melihatku sebagai lawan jenis," jade gadis itu kini menatap kedua obsidian Shikamaru; masih berair, "perkataanmu tadi benar-benar membuatku senang. Sungguh senang," bulir-bulir air kembali menggantung di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Setelah berkata begitu, jangan bilang kau cuma bercanda dengan minta maaf seperti itu," wajahnya nampak berkerut kesal, "kalau memang ini cuma sebuah candaan, permintaan maafmu tadi tidak akan cukup membayar semuanya."

Dan aku akan membencimu, tambah gadis itu, "hari ini akan masuk daftar hari paling buruk dalam hidupku," air mata bergulir kembali menuruni pipinya. Temari kembali menggosok air mata di di pelupuknya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Temari yang cengeng seperti ini. Semenjak mereka masuk Sekolah Dasar, Temari jadi galak dan terlihat 'kuat' untuk ukuran anak perempuan. Mungkin ini efek dari memiliki dua adik laki-laki. Ia harus jadi kakak super kuat untuk melindungi kedua adiknya.

Shikamaru mendengus, sedikit terdengar meledek, "Aku tak tahu kapan kau jadi cengeng begini," perlahan ia menghapus sisa jejak air mata di wajah gadis itu, obsidian pemuda itu menatap jade gadis di hadapannya dalam, mencoba meyakinkannya, "Dengar baik-baik, tadi itu serius."

Debaran jantung Temari kembali tak terkontrol begitu wajahnya berdekatan dengan Shikamaru. Kristal-kristal bening itu seketika behenti berjatuhan.

"Sekarang giliranku yang bertanya," obsidian itu kembali memandang jade-nya intens, kedua alis pemuda itu mengeryit tak paham, "kenapa kau yang asalnya tertawa malah menangis? Aku merasa ini tidak masuk akal, kalau kau awalnya senang dengan pernyataanku."

Temari merasa gugup seketika jika ditatap oleh obsidian Shikamaru sedekat ini, "Aku ... hanya merasa sangat senang saat kau bilang tentang hubungan kita dan tiba-tiba air mataku keluar begitu saja."

 _Fix_ salah paham. Temari mungkin menangis terharu dan bukan karena marah atau pun kesal. Shikamaru mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia lalu menjepit hidung Temari gemas. Pemuda ini benar-benar tak paham pikiran seorang perempuan.

"Apha-aphaan khau Shikhamahuu! Lephaskhan! (Apa-apaan kau Shikamaru! Lepaskan!)" teriak Temari kesal ketika hidungnya tiba-tiba dijepit.

"Aku kira kau marah atau malah tidak suka dengan perkataanku sebelumnya," Shikamaru memalingkan mukanya, menatap kesembarang arah, "Jadi aku tadi minta maaf dan memintamu menganggapnya sebagai omong kosong yang patut dilupakan."

"He? Shiapha yangh margah, _Bhakha_! (He? Siapa yang marah, Baka!)" Temari kesulitan bicara karena hidungnya masih dicapit jari tengah dan telunjuk Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya ia merasa cukup senang ketika mendengar itu. Debaran jantungnya mungkin bakal terdengar oleh Temari. Rongga perutnya terasa ada yang menggelitikki. Mungkin ini yang namanya _butterfly effect_. Shikamaru senang. Amat bahagia.

"Lephaskan tanghanmu darhi hidhungkhu! (Lepaskan tanganmu dari hidungku!)" Temari mulai merasa pengap. Jemari gadis itu hampir mencakar wajahnya, kalau saja pria itu tidak sempat menghindar.

Shikamaru akhirnya melepaskan jepitan jarinya dari hidung Temari, sebelum gadis itu benar-benar kehabisan napas. Temari menggerutu tidak jelas. Mengumpat ini-itu.

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa sekarang?" pemuda itu menguap malas. Mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Tetapi jantungnya masih berdegup lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Ia normal kok. Berhadapan dengan perempuan yang menarik perhatiaannya tentu membuat alat pemompa darahnya bekerja lebih giat. Cuma sikapnya yang dibuat teramat santai menutupi hampir keseluruhan gerak-geriknya.

"Kita benar-benar punya hubungan spesialkan?" tanya gadis di hadapannya dengan nada _sok_ -nya. Nada berharap benar-benar ia coba sembunyikan. _Gengsi_.

"Ya tuhan," gumam Shikamaru lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ternyata masalahnya masih berputar di situ-situ saja, "Iya. Puas, nona _tsundere_ merepotkan?" seringai nampak bermain di wajah malasnya.

Wajah Temari memanas karena kesal. Kurang ajar, sekali si nanas Shikamaru ini memanggilnya 'tsundere'.

"Kau, kau bertanya aku mau apa 'kan?" celetuk gadis berambut pirang tersebut tiba-tiba; untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Walau masih agak kesal karena dipanggil 'tsundere'.

Ia memasang pose berpikir, sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan ide, "Ah iya! Aku mau kau-" sebelum Temari selesai berbicara, Shikamaru lebih dulu membungkamnya.

Manik jade-nya membulat sempurna. Mengedip beberapa kali, cepat. Terjadi begitu cepat sekali. Tunggal Nara itu mengecup bibir Temari (tanpa paksaan seperti dulu). Lalu sekali lagi. Lagi. Beberapa kali lagi. Menjilat permukaan bibir lembut gadis itu, setelah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Shikamaru melumat bibirnya. Tanpa paksaan. Lebih lembut, rasanya juga begitu manis. Ini persis seperti apa yang diceritakan teman-temannya. Dadanya serasa terbakar, panas menjalar sampai ke wajahnya.

Karena kehabisan oksigen, pemuda itu akhirnya menarik diri duluan, "Ah, sekali-kali _talkless do more_ tidak ada salahnya _,_ kan?" Shikamaru berbalik memunggungi Temari, "Ayo pulang, hari sudah hampir gelap. Jangan sampai membuat Bibi Karura jadi khawatir."

Perkataan Shikamaru melewati telinga gadis itu tanpa ia serap terlebih dahulu. Kaget, tak percaya, dan bingung masih menjadi ekspresi yang ia nampakkan saat itu. Temari yang masih linglung dengan terpaksa berjalan mengekor di belakang Shikamaru. Ia masih memproses apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Sesaat, ia memegangi bibirnya dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya. Sensasi terbakar masih ia rasakan. Mungkin ia berpikir, _'kenapa Shikamaru bisa tahu apa yang ia inginkan?'_ Hanya saja Temari tidak memintanya melakukan 'itu', berkali-kali. Wajah gadis itu hampir semerah buah apel sekarang. Oh tuhan.

Tentu saja si pemalas yang memiliki IQ-200 tidak dapat ditebak isi pikirannya. Yang ada, ia malah menebak isi pikiran orang lain. Sesederhana itu. Tetapi kalau menyangkut perasaaan, _wah_ jangan ditanya, ia pasti angkat tangan. Untung saja hubungannya dengan Temari berjalan lancar. Walau itu juga tanpa sengaja.

― _psst. Sebenarnya ciuman tadi Shikamaru-lah yang berinisiatif duluan. Ia bukan menebak perkataan Temari. Psst―_

Shikamaru cuma ingin mengklaim ulang Temari sebagai miliknya. Hanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum miring. Ah, ia beruntung Temari di hadapannya tadi terasa sangat nyata. Bukan ilusi. _Fiuh_.

.

.

 _ **Completo**_

.

.

* * *

 **A/n:**

Tiba-tiba cinta lama bersemi kembali sama pair canon unyu satu ini setelah nonton naruto yang tayang lagi di TV. Tumben-tumbenan saya bikin pair-canon dan singgah di fandom mainstream /plak

Selain sama ini, saya jadi suka juga sama sasosaku. Sorry ooc eh oot.

Tak ada kata maaf untuk alur yang kecepetan dan ke-ooc-an mereka berdua ya. Maaf ending-nya mainstream. Pokoknya saya bikin ini kilat, 3 jam. Tiba-tiba dapet ide dan langsung ditulis dengan lancar sentosa. Balapan juga sih sama kerjaan lain yang belum kelar. Haha *ketawa sedih orz.

(April 2015, Bandung)

 _Adios!_

 **-rose**


End file.
